Blood Problems
by iwasbroken456
Summary: When Hermione falls in a lake, Draco rushes to save her. Will that be the closest to friendship as they can get, or will it be something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the first chapter, of many chapters to come, depending on how much people like it. So let me know in a Review, or PM if you have the time. If you don't then jsut enjoy your read.**

* * *

I was sitting by the great lake, under a large tree. I was finally getting some alone time. With Crabbe and Goyle always tailing me, and Pansy on my back, it was nice to be alone, even though I was working on a half roll long assignment from Snape on the 3 Unforgivable Curses.

In the distance, I heard lots of laughing. I wanted to hex whoever was making all of the damn noise. I looked up for the source.

Over on one of the docks, Potter, Granger, and Weasel, along with his 2 brother's and sister, were laughing and talking. I kept my eyes at them, wishing they would shut up. I'm doing my freaking homework over here!

The two older boys, the twins, whispered to each other, and nodded. They each took either Potters or Weasels ear, and whispered in it, and finally, they said something to the younger girl.

"Hermione look at the lake," one of the twins said. He took her shoulder, and turned her around.

"What?" she said.

"Go closer, there's merpeople at the top," the younger girl said. Granger stepped closer toward the edge of the dock.

Then, she was pushed into the water.

The gang began laughing.

I stood up unexpectedly.

I remember what Hermione had said two years earlier to Weasels sister, after the 2nd task during the twiwizard tournament.

_"It's a good thing Viktor saved me from the Great lake," she had said. "Because I don't even know how to swim. I remember once in the summer, my dad pushed me into a swimming pool, and I almost drowned."_

I started to walk toward the dock, but then I stopped.

_What is that mud blood to me anyway?_

I had to consider it. She wasn't anything, but I wasn't a bad person, like my father. And I knew she couldn't swim, by odd coincidence.

Bubbled began coming up to surface, she was running out of air.

Her friends didn't seem to notice, as they were still laughing.

She was going to drown in the water if someone didn't help her.

I ran for it. I sprinted as fast as I could toward the dock.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at Potter and his crew. They jumped out of the way, not noticing it was me who screamed. I took inhaled quickly before I dived myself into the brown water.

I swam downwards, before I open my eyes. The water was slightly brown but I could still see a big bush of hair floating down about 20 feet below me. She was trying to swim up, with no success. I closed my eyes and moved downward, keeping my hands in front of me. After what felt like ages, I could feel something, and I opened my eyes. It was just the sea weed. She was very close though.

I let a little breath out of my mouth and reached my hand out further, and circled it around her hair. I pulled her, and then grabbed her from around the waist. I wasn't sure I could swim back up with her, I was running out of breath looked at me, and then closed her eyes.

I let out another couple bubbles of air, and swam upward as fast as I could, using only one hand. I was worn out. I opened my eyes, and all I could see now was a bright white light.

Oh don't tell me it's over for me.

I swam up even harder, and then I finally made it. We were on another side of the lake.

I gasped in for breath, taking it all in, never loving the air more than I did now. After my breathing was normal, and looked for the dock where potter and his friends were.

The dock was still viewable from where we were, and so were Potter and his friends, who were fighting and yelling at each other. Then Ginny, the smaller one, pointed to us. Everyone began running over.

I held Granger tighter and pulled her higher up the dirt around the lake, so that were weren't touching the water.

Her eyes were closed, and I knew she must have been UN-conscious.

I placed both of my hands on her chest, and pushed down. She coughed up a little water, but her eyes still did not open.

I cursed at my self before I closed her nose, put my lips to hers, and blew in air to her. She coughed up more water and sat up.

She rubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath in. Then she squinted open her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I spat at her.

She widened her eyes,and stared at me.

"Malfoy? That was you," she asked, puzzled.

The whole gang was approaching us.

I just nodded, with an angry look at my face, standing up.

"Thanks," she inhaled.

"No need to thank me Granger," I said, and walked away from her.

All her friends came running towards her, not even acknowledging me.

"Sorry Hermione," Potter said.

"We didn't know you couldn't swim," the twins said at the same time.

"That's alright. If Malfoy hadn't come though," Granger spoke. I turned around. Everyone was staring at me. I huffed through my nose and turned around.

After I had gotten back to the tree where I was doing my homework, (and after I got several looks, all of which I threw a threatening look) I gathered all of my school materials, and headed back in the castle.

* * *

**If you have time and like Ron/ Hermione story's as well, I have written and story called Apple of my Eye which is about those two. Hope you liked this small little chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Defense against the dark arts. I used to like it. But now, with Snape teaching, I didn't have a more boring class.

He was a good teacher, and we got along, but seriously. Not the fun and excitment of Moody. Of coarse, we could have Umbridge. I shuttered at the thought. She was the worse teacher you could ever have.

I hoped today's lesson would be funner though, as we were in a different setting.

We were sitting outside, where they were tables arranged for outdoor lessons.

"You are to use the Reductor Curse on the brick wall and only the brick wall," Professor Snape said. "If you are sucessful, repair the damage and take seat, if you are not, well, that's just to bad. Okay, questions?" he didn't give us anytime to ask," No? Good, get started."

All of the students stood up.

Crabbe and Goyle followed me to a wall that was not being used.

"Reducto!" Crabbe yelled at the wall. A small yellow light flew out of his wand and 1/3 of the wall exploded.

"Haha," Goyle laughed,and they pounded each others fist.

I simply nodded at them.

"Reparo," Crabbe pointed at the rubble, and it all came flying together, and it fixed itself.

On the wall next to us, Potter and his friends were doing the spells for themselves. Of coarse Granger got it, but as for Potter and Weasel, not so lucky.

Granger turned around, and saw me looking at her. She turned her head the other way immediately.

"Reducto," Goyle tried next. A yellow spark ignited at the end of his wand, but nothing came out.

He shrugged.

"Hey guys," I said, pointing to one of the tables that Professor Snape was standing very close to.

"Reducto!" I yelled, and the table blasted apart, making Professes or Snape jump a little.

He turned around slowly, his hands together. He walked toward the two walls to the right.

"Who did that," he asked.

No body said anything. At least on the last two walls. It seems no else had noticed the explosion.

"Draco? Did you blast that table," he asked me eyebrows raised.

I looked at him for a second, and then was prepared to answer him.

"Ye--," I started.

"It was me Professor," someone said.

"Hermione!" someone whispered to her.

_What? The mudblood covering up for me?_

"You Granger, blasted that table?" Snape asked her.

"Ye, yes," she muttered.

"May I ask why, you would chose to do that, when I said to only blast the wall?"

"I, wanted to practice some more sir."

"Very well. 50 points from Gryffindor, and an extra roll of parchment on tonight's homework," he said, and with that, he left to go say something mean to another student.

I looked at Granger, and she looked at me. We stared at each other for a while, with anger in both of our eyes.

"Class dissmissed," Snape announced.

I turned around, and grabbed my stuff from a table. When all my things were in my bag, I began walking toward the castle.

Crabbe and Goyle caught up with me in a few seconds.

"Draco, mate! That was bloody brilliant. Wood from the table went flying everywhere," they said.

I smiled and nodded.

"You really shouldn't have taken the blame though," I heard Weasel say behind me.

I stopped walking.

"You guys go on," I told Crabbe and Goyle.

"See you later mate," Crabbe said behind his shoulder.

The special little golden trio looked at me as they walked closer.

"Granger. A word," I spoke, looking away from them.

When all was silent, I looked at them.

Potter and Weasel were staring at each other, as if wondering if they should give their permission.

"I don't have all day," I said, irritated.

Hermione frowned.

"I'll catch up with you guys," she insisted.

They left slowly, the red headed on looking back often.

I made a motion for her to begin walking, and she did as she was told.

"You don't have to thank me Malfoy," she said softly.

I shook my head with a smile.

"Don't make me laugh Granger, I wasn't going to Thank you," I spat.

"Then what was it? Came to laugh at my hair or criticise my robes," she spat back with equal irritance in her voice.

"I was going to say it wasn't nessesary. You didn't need to take the blame for me just because I saved you from becoming fish food," I said.

"Well, knowing you, you'll hold that against me. I just wanted to pay you back," she said.

"Consider us even, Granger," I said.

We were both quiet for a second.

"Was that it?" she asked.

"Unless you had something you wanted to say to me."

She raised her eyebrows, and then she began walking, ignoring me.

After about a minute, when we reached the great hall, she turned around.

I looked at her.

"Thank you, Draco," she used my actual name.

I didn't have time to reply, because she scurried to her table.

As I walked to the slytherin table, I found myself smiling. I was scarred, I couldn't have been smiling, just because she said thank you.

I wiped the grin on my face, and sat down. I exhaled.

Dear God.


End file.
